


End Of Art Fest - Thank You!

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [32]
Category: Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: DEArtfest, Gen, Thank You!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	End Of Art Fest - Thank You!

"AND HURT YOU!" Ok you're probably confused by that but erm... if you read all my fics then you have been Rickrolled. That's why many of my fics started really weirdly. Each new fic started with the next word from the chorus. I'm sad like that...

Moving swiftly on, thank y'all for reading... This is the first art fest I've taken part in to completion. I've tried inktober so many times but never completed it. The support from y'all kept my drive and commitment through to the end of this. Of course, massive thanks to Michelle for creating this universe, Austin for the awesome soundtrack and to all the actors for the amazing portrayals: Maximillian Koger, Chris Trindade, Jillian Geurts, Michael Smallwood, Carla Kim, JJ Goller, Michael James Daly and anyone else who created this film that we know and love. 

Finally, a quick thanks to all who participated in art fest along side me and a huge well done! Seeing your art has kept me motivated and put me through a whirlwind of emotions. You guys are amazing and I love you all.

Ok, Signing off, Love y'allllllll GamerGal <3 <3 <3


End file.
